El quebrar de una muralla
by greenmedusa
Summary: Levi siente rencor hacia Erwin por lo que le sucedió a sus amigos. Intenta evitar a toda costa entablar una relación cordial, ni siquiera mencionar una amistad con el comandante. ¿Qué pasara cuando se de cuenta de que a su alrededor todos buscan su bienestar y el bien común?


**Nota:** Hola, pues este es mi primer fanfic de SnK y la verdad es que siento que está muy torpe. Tengo varias ideas que creo que quedan mejor con AUs que muy probablemente haga pero quise escribir algo más "apegado" a la serie y el manga para familiarizarme con los personajes y ver cómo manejarlos. Tengo ya rato que no escribo así que discúlpenme (aunque la verdad no me jacto de ser buena escritora).

Y bueno, unas cuántas cosas antes de que empiecen. Hay algunas referencias al spin-off de SnK que se llama No Regrets, así que si no quieren algunos spoilers pues les recomiendo leerlo, ahora que si no les importa pues adelante. Este fanfic va a comenzar antes del manga así que es un intermedio entre No Regrets y Shingeki no Kyojin. Otra cosa: por la manera vulgar de expresarse de Levi voy a escribir pues, bastantes malas palabras, un poco más adaptadas a la manera en cómo nos expresamos acá en México porque en mi cabeza suena más natural para mí así que si alguien tiene problemas con lenguaje vulgar o cosas por el estilo pues, entonces no lean este fanfic.

Por lo pronto así queda este primer capítulo que es más introductorio que otra cosa. Como les digo, es el primer fanfic que hago de SnK y me imagino que está algo aburrido y corto, así que perdónenme, prometo echarle más ganas.

* * *

**Manos manchadas**

-Erwin hay un... _pequeño _problema- dijo Hange deslizando el puente de sus lentes para reajustarlos a su larga y nariz.

-Levi- dijo Erwin con voz grave levantando ligeramente su rostro para mirar a su camarada. -¿Sigue sin salir de su habitación?-

Hange se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina de su comandante dejándolo de nuevo solo entre un montón de papeleo. Erwin apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y sobó sus sienes en señal de frustración. Cerró los ojos para introducirse en una profunda oscuridad y pensaba en alternativas para hacer que Levi confiara en la legión, pero parecía que no sería del todo fácil. Viniendo de un pasado que Smith consideraba corrupto y miserable resultaba complicado pensar que Levi acataría ordenes y se sometería a figuras de autoridad que habían sido casi nulas, al menos basándose en lo poco que sabían de la vida que había tenido el nuevo recluta en el barrio subterráneo, sin embargo, Erwin quería tener confianza en pronto quebrantar las barreras que Levi imponía ante todos para hacerlo una pieza fuerte en la legión de exploración. Sus habilidades con el dispositivo de maniobra 3D eran singularmente asombrosos para un joven sin entrenamiento militar y eso era algo que Erwin quería investigar más a fondo y aplicarlo para las nuevas generaciones de soldados que entrarían a su sector militar ya que deseaba que el escuadrón lograra obtener reconocimiento del gobierno y de la humanidad en lugar de ser vistos como un grupo de locos que sólo se aventuraban a su muerte cada que salían de las murallas.

Salió de su oficina y caminó por los pasillos determinado a entrar al cuarto en donde se encontraba Levi y quebrar su rebeldía. Serio y compuesto como siempre, caminaba erguido y con la cabeza en alto con sus gruesas cejas encajadas en su ceño. Saludaba con prisa a los soldados con los que se encontraba en camino a su destino pero con premura ya que sabía que si mostraba la menor seña de disponibilidad alguien lo inundaría con preguntas por lo que avanzó más rápido. Por fin llegó hasta la puerta que deseaba abrir. Giró la perilla pero ésta topó indicando que se encontraba bajo candado. Tocó ligeramente la madera con su puño y esperó una respuesta. Nada. Volvió a tocar esta vez acercando su rostro hacia la puerta y dijo con voz firme -Cadete Levi, abra la puerta por favor- pero como la primera vez Levi no respondió. Sin mostrar frustración, Erwin se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó una llave que introdujo en la perilla. Abrió la puerta y se encontró al cadete sentado en la orilla de su cama con la cabeza baja la cual levantó ligeramente al abrirse la llave.

-¿No es esto violación a mi privacidad?- dijo el cadete en tono sarcástico y sombrío.

-No lo es si es cadete del escuadrón y en su caso, cadete Levi, usted no tiene otra opción- respondió Erwin.

-Supongo que no- contestó Levi mirando al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba su indeseado visitante.

-Escuche Levi, comprendo que las circunstancias para usted son complejas y confusas. Sus compañeros tuvieron un lamentable incidente en la misión, incidente que nos apena a todo el escuadrón pero no podemos detenernos para rendir luto a sus muertes; honoraremos su vida en la lucha de la humanidad día con día y es así como lidiamos aquí con las muertes de nuestros camaradas-

Levi dejó escapar un chasquido y miró a su comandante con recelo, mostrando esa mirada profunda y agresiva que tanto causó curiosidad en Erwin cuando lo vio en el barrio subterráneo. De nuevo bajó la cabeza pero no se mantuvo así por mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto Erwin esperaba con las manos hacia atrás como siempre manifestando su caracter estoico, sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza ansiaba con que su pequeño discurso haya tocado algo dentro de la mente de Levi y todo parecía indicar que así había sido ya que Levi apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para ponerse de pie. Se mantuvo parado sin mirarlo unos segundos y después sus ojos se clavaron dentro de las penetrantes iris de Erwin quien lo miraba con atencion esperando a ver cuál sería la nueva reacción del cadete.

-No sólo eran mis compañeros, ¿comprende? Antes de que usted no nos dejó otra opción y nos unimos al escuadrón eramos más que compañeros. No pretenda que sabe de lo que habla cuando me dice que honrarán sus muertes de la manera más estúpida que he oído- pero antes de que Levi pudiera continuar su rostro se encontró con el suelo. Su mandíbula palpitaba junto con el dolor que punzaba agudamente. Se llevó la mano al rostro de modo automático y miró hacia arriba al rostro de su agresor.

Erwin se encontraba de pie mirándolo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Su aspecto sereno desentonaba con su acto violento. De pronto Levi sintió dolor de nuevo, esta vez en su estómago, luego en su espalda y así siguió por varios segundos hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y de nuevo se encontraba Erwin de pie a su lado mirándolo. Levi le devolvió la mirada con rencor y escupió algo de sangre mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-Es soberbio asumir que el dolor que llega después de la muerte de alguien cercano es algo que sólo usted conoce, Levi. Todos en este escuadrón han visto la muerte de cerca y han vivido los estragos que produce- decía el comandante mientras Levi se reincorporaba en el suelo frente a él. -Pensará, erroneamente, que todos los que nos encontramos aquí venimos de cunas privilegiadas pero le puedo asegurar que son más quienes provienen de las murallas exteriores. Todos en este escuadrón han tenido un encuentro cercano con un Titán afuera de estas murallas y conocen de primera mano el riesgo que amenaza a la humanidad, mientras que el resto, los que se encuentran detrás de las murallas, viven en paz cubiertos en una nube de ignorancia. Dígame entonces Levi, ¿cree que usted es único en la legión? Todas las manos en el escuadrón se encuentran manchadas de sangre y es nuestro principal propósito llegar al día en el que estemos limpios de esa sangre que hemos derramado con el fin de salvar a la humanidad-

Levi apretó la quijada y miró hacia otro lado con furia pero sufrió de un sobresalto al sentir la mano de Erwin sobre su hombro. Lo miró confundido pero antes de que pudiera emitir una queja su comandante tomó la palabra. -Por favor acompáñeme Levi, sus camaradas se encuentran en el comedor en estos momentos, creo que ya es hora de que se reincorpore- Erwin se dio la vuelta y caminó, esperando en silencio que Levi lo siguiera y así fue aunque no con la mejor disposición.

"Pinche rubio pendejo" pensó Levi enfocando su odio hacia la ancha espalda de Erwin.

Erwin, quien se encontraba completamente ignorante de los pensamientos violentos de Levi, caminaba con menos preocupaciones sobre su espalda ahora que por fin había podido sacar al cadete de su habitación. Hange quien caminaba en dirección apuesta a Erwin y Levi, al ver el éxito de su comandante no disimuló y corrió hacia ellos. -No pues no me deja de convencer que tenerte al mando es la mejor opción, Erwin- dijo dándolo un codazo en el brazo. Erwin alzó las cejas y sonrió ligeramente. -Por fin Levi nos acompañará a comer- dijo Hange mirando hacia atrás haciendo contacto visual con Levi brevemente -De haberlo sabido hubiéramos preparado algo especial- esto diciéndoselo a Erwin. Levi giró los ojos con hastío ante los comentarios honestos de Hange quien ya se había propuesto como meta entablar amistad con el hosco hombre. -Sigue rechazándome Levi, en menos de lo que un titan te comería nos vamos a hacer amigos-. Sólo la risa de Hange se escuchaba después de la sombría broma que había hecho, Erwin quien ya se encontraba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios seguía con la vista al frente pero Levi sólo sentía más aversión hacia la excéntrica Zoe.

Al llegar al comedor las vistas de todos los soldados se centraron en los tres individuos que recién habían llegado. Erwin y Hange ignoraban las miradas y conversaban entre ellos, aunque las palabras provenían más de Hange que de Erwin, mientras que Levi aunque no se sentía intimidado, sentía cada vez más rabia al ver las caras de todos enfocándose en la suya. "Bola de imbéciles, me miran como si fuera mierda" pensó mientras buscaba un punto de enfoque y de nuevo centró su mirada en las alas de la libertad que se encontraban bordadas en la chaqueta de Erwin. Se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, frente a Hange y al comandante quien le dirigió la palabra cuando ya por fin Levi había tomado su lugar. -Oh, no Levi, por favor siéntese en aquella mesa de allá- dijo señalando a una mesa en donde se encontraban cuatro personas, ignorando por completo que su comandante estaba por enviarles un acompañante no muy agradable. Levi miró a Erwin con la misma mirada hostil de siempre pero obedeció. Se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraban esos cuatro soldados y se sentó al lado de uno de ellos, una joven pelirroja que instantáneamente lo miró mientras el espacio vacío estaba siendo ocupado.

-Hola- dijo la joven extendiendo su mano -No nos conocemos pero sé tu nombre, Levi. Soy Petra Ral-

Levi observó la mano de la joven y después la miró a los ojos. Se veía muchísimo más joven que el, sus ojos brillantes y ambarinos eran grandes y expresivos, lo cual le daban un aire de inocencia a su rostro. Finalmente extendió su mano y le devolvió el saludo a la joven quien sonrió más por el alivio de no haberse quedado con el saludo en el aire. -Me da mucho gusto por fin presentarnos, Levi...- dijo la joven dejando el enunciado al aire, esperando a que Levi lo completara con su apellido pero no fue así.

-Sólo Levi- respondió secamente enfocándose en el plato de sopa que recién había sido colocado frente a él.

Petra sonrió ligeramente agachando la cabeza con cierta vergüenza y asintió. -Claro, Levi...-

-¿Bueno y no piensa este presentarse con el resto?- exclamó un hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa mirando a sus compañeros como esperando recibir una respuesta similar a su comentario pero nadie expresaba la misma inquietud que él.

-Oluo, Gunther, y Eld- dijo Petra señalando a cada uno de los soldados. Eld y Gunther saludaron cordialmente mientras que Oluo respondió con cierto recelo. Levi sólo levantó ligeramente la cabeza para responder a sus saludos y de nuevo se enfocó en su comida. Sin embargo, no pasaron vaios minutos antes de que Petra de nuevo intentara hacer contacto. -Por cierto, Levi. Sentimos mucho tu pérdida- dijo mirándolo empáticamente.

Levi levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirarla con intenciones de responder con sarcasmo pero al ver el rostro de la joven enrojecido y al notar que en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas se sorprendió, sorpresa que se hizo notar en su rostro al abrirse ligeramente sus ojos y su boca. La joven comenzó a sollozar ligeramente. Eld y Gunther sólo miraban sin dejar de comer mientras que Oluo rápidamente se levantó de su silla para consolarla pero antes de que pudiera colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Petra, Levi ya había tomado la mano de la joven.

-Oye no llores- dijo con tono autoritario el cual discordaba con el gesto amable que su mano efectuaba sobre la de Petra. -Isabel y Farlan ya están muertos- dijo interrumpiendo su enunciado ya que sentía que un nudo se estaba creando en su garganta pero no deseaba que nadie lo viera quebrarse por lo que continuó -No importa cuánto lamentemos sus muertes, eso no los traerá de vuelta a la vida-

Petra se secó las lágrimas y sonrió ligeramente -No supongo que no es sólo que lo siento mucho por ti. No tienes mucho tiempo de estar con nosotros y ya te viste en una situación como ésta... No me imagino lo que es perder a amigos como los tuyos, Levi-

Levi continuaba con su expresión de siempre sin mostrar tristeza o dolor, sólo esa misma expresión disgustada. Oluo miraba al par receloso sin disimular logrando captar por fin la atención de Levi quien lo miró con atención. -¿Y tú qué estás viendo?- dijo por fin, manifestando su enojo en el tono grave de su voz. Oluo estaba a punto de responderle una majadería pero se detuvo al ver al comandante Erwin aproximarse a la mesa. Los soldados saludaron excepto Levi quien continuaba dándole la espalda.

A pesar de haber por fin abandonado su intento por asesinarlo, Levi aún le guardaba rencor a Erwin ya que no podía evitar hacerlo culpable de las muertes de sus amigos aunque el comandante le había ayudado a resolver que fue más por el ego de Levi que por otra cosa. Erwin sabía que le costaría trabajo ganarse la confianza y el aprecio del cadete pero esperaba que con nuevos amigos le fuera posible curar las heridas que habían provocado las muertes de Farlan e Isabel.

-Veo que tomé la decisión correcta al mandarlo a esta mesa, Levi- dijo Erwin con voz grave.

Levi se rehusaba a mirar al comandante hasta que Petra le dio un pequeño empujón en la pierna. Levi reaccionó mirando a la joven hostilmente pero Petra no se inmutó y Levi derrotado dejó de darle la espalda a Erwin. El comandante sorprendido no por el hecho de que Levi lo mirara sino porque no costó mucho intentar por parte de Petra para que Levi hiciera como se le pedía, no pudo evitar reír un poco. Sin saber por qué de pronto la hilaridad en Erwin, Levi comenzó a sentirse más molesto y se puso de pie sosteniendo el plato de sopa que soprendentemente había logrado terminarse a pesar de las interrupciones. Caminó de largo a Erwin y depositó el plato junto con el resto de los platos sucios dispuesto a salir del comedor pero antes de que pudiera abrir las puertas Petra lo alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a su lado saliendo por fin del comedor, desapareciendo detrás de las puertas.

Erwin, quien aún se encontraba en el comedor observaba desde lejos mientras que Hange se paraba junto a él, seguida de Mike Zacharius. -Pues parece ser que poco a poco va a encontrar su lugar en el escuadrón- dijo Hange mirando hacia las puertas por las que había salido Levi.

El comandante no respondió, sólo sonrió esperando a que Hange tuviera razón.


End file.
